Vieja amenaza en Gravity Falls
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Pacifica ha notado algunas cosas extrañas en Gravity Falls y va con la unica persona que puede ayudarla


Era casi media noche, Pacifica conducía por el bosque, totalmente sumergida en la oscuridad ya que ni siquiera los faros del auto estaban encendidos, pero no le importaba pues conocía perfectamente el camino y una pequeña luz la guiaba hacia una pequeña y aislada cabaña, sintiendo a pesar de la preocupación que ocupaba su mente, una oleada de ansias y felicidad al verla, finalmente se detuvo y bajo del auto, camino con seguridad hacia la puerta aunque por un momento tuvo un recuerdo de cuando iba a ese lugar tomando todas las precauciones, totalmente escondida, para ver a sus amigos y por vergüenza de que la vieran en ese sitio, ahora, siendo ya una atractiva mujer de 20 años, ese nerviosismo había quedado atrás, no tenía la menor vergüenza de ser vista en ese lugar ni de admitir abiertamente que la persona que en ese momento se encontraba en casa era la que más quería en el mundo y que su hermana loca era prácticamente una hermana para ella… pero ahora su pensamiento es que algo estaba mal.

Pacifica abrió la puerta con su propia llave y entro, las luces estaban encendidas pero no se veía a nadie, eso la preocupo más, normalmente cuando Dipper al pueblo iba directo con ella, más de una vez habían pasado días en su departamento antes de siquiera pisaran ese lugar, Dipper siempre la llamaba para avisarle de su llegada excepto cuando quería darle una sorpresa pero esas sorpresas eran siempre en el departamento de la rubia ya que sabía que Pacifica jamás ponía un pie en la cabaña si él no estaba, pero esa vez Dipper visitaba el pueblo sin decirle nada, de no haber sido por que vio luz a lo lejos y sabía que solo podía venir de la cabaña no se habría enterado, peor aún era para ella el que llevara semanas queriendo localizarlo, cuando todo sucedió, había enviado mensajes que el no respondió, le había llamado varias veces pero jamás había contestado y cada vez estaba más nerviosa… sin darse cuenta en vez de caminar tranquilamente por el lugar acelero el paso hacia la falsa máquina de golosinas, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablarle y… por mucho que le costara admitirlo, tenía que saber que él estaba con ahí, con ella, que si lo que sospechaba era cierto no lo enfrentaría sola.

Entro en el pequeño elevador y después de pulsar un código que Dipper le había enseñado se dirigió a la parte más oculta de la casa, el antiguo despacho de Ford que desde hacía 2 años era de Dipper y finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-Dipper…

Pacifica sonrió mientras entraba en el despacho mirando un extremo donde se encontraba una pared de ladrillos sema derribada que mostraba una pequeña abertura, apenas de unos 2 metros cuadrados, Pacifica conocía que tenía esa pared, antes de su muerte Ford había escondido detrás de esta muchos documentos y registros que según él la humanidad no debía ver aun pero eran demasiado valiosos para ser destruidos, desde entonces Dipper y ella eran los únicos que sabían que contenía ya que él jamás le guardaba secretos, al escucharla Dipper se levantó mirándola sorprendido y apenas pudo atraparla cuando Pacifica lo abrazo con fuerza, la chica sonrió muy contenta de verlo, pero al parecer después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía por lo que se alejó rápidamente, Dipper la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Pacifica, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ha nada… solo… nada… creo que debería preguntarte eso, no sabía que habías llegado… no me avisaste

-Lo siento, tengo mucho que buscar.

-Si pero me alegra que volvieras… Dipper algo raro ocurre en Gravity Falls

-¿Eso es novedad?

Dipper sonrió y se acercó de nuevo al agujero, pero Pacifica ya acostumbrada a su forma de ser cuando algo ocupaba todos sus pensamientos no se inmuto por eso, Dipper al parecer noto su turbación en el rostro pues la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro

-¿Que cosas han sucedido?

-Todos los seres mágicos abandonaron el pueblo y cada vez se ven menos... ni siquiera ellos saben porque, dicen que sienten algo oscuro en el ambiente... fui incluso al mercado negro... nada... todo esta vacío...

Dipper ahora parecía mas interesado, por lo que Pacifica tomo aire

-También… muchos… documentos que estaban en la mansión ya no se encuentran… desaparecieron… McGucket no sabe que paso pero… de nuevo su mente se dañó, de nuevo no recuerda nada de 2 meses para acá como si hubieran… usado esa pistola en el de nuevo

-McGucket… es posible… que el haya vuelto a dañarse así mismo, esa pistola fue destruida y solo el sabría hacer otra, solo él y mi tío Ford hubieran podido…

-Yo solo… te digo lo que vi Dipper… McGucket…

-¿Has visto otras cosas?

-No… yo solo… rumores…

Dipper asintió con la cabeza sin decirle nada pero eso solo hizo que Pacifica pensaba que le chico no la tomaba en serio

-¿Dipper no es algo de bromas y no son rumores! ¡Estoy segura que ese triángulo maldito regreso!

Esa vez Dipper palideció, mirándola sorprendido

-¿Como… como sabes eso?

-En la mansión… encontré un documento con esto…

Jalo el collar que traía mostrando una joya que brillaba levemente

-Decía que cuando esa cosa estuviera cerca brillaría… cuando sospeche fui a verla…

-Nuca me habías hablado de esto

-Lo siento… tu… tu sabes que mi familia tuvo trato con ellos en el pasado y yo… ya es bastante malo saber que tuvieron contacto con ellos… como para decir mas…

Pacifica enrojeció, Dipper asintió con la cabeza acercándose a ella

-No quería que lo supieras aun pero… es cierto, sé que el volvió hace al menos un mes

-¿Que? ¿Desde hace un mes lo sabias?

-Si…

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

-No quiero arriesgarte, a nadie… Bill está intentando volver pero aún no tiene su poder ni un cuerpo… quiero detenerlo antes de que obtenga más poder yo… Paz lo lamento pero no quería involucrarte… ni a ti ni a nadie…

Dipper acaricio su rostro mirándola a los ojo y ella sonrió muy aliviada, ahora todo tenía sentido, que el volviera sin decirle, que no se sorprendiera por lo que dijera, que se mostrara evasivo y distante

-Tonto… sabes que… no te abandonaría

-Lo se…

-Bueno entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Usar el plan b de tío Ford, ven

Dipper se acercó al agujero en la pared, Pacifica lo siguió y vio una caja fuerte en el suelo, pero solo con mirarla un segundo supo que ese metal no era de la tierra, tenía un pequeño panel numérico

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tío Ford guardo varios documentos que no podrían hacerse públicos a nadie, pero que eran demasiado importantes como para destruirse, entre ellos se encuentra el conjuro para evitar que Bill obtenga un nuevo cuerpo… el solamente es un espectro ahora, con ese conjuro podremos enviarlo al mas haya sin problemas pero… es tío Ford…

Dipper le señalo a Pacifica un gruesísimo cuaderno y al hojearlo Pacifica no vio más que símbolos y letras extraños, los primeros eran con la letra de Ford pero las más de 100 hojas restantes eran la letra de Dipper.

-Esto… un acertijo, has estado… intentando resolverlo para abrir esa cosa…

-Si, se que tengo todo… ¡todo excepto los 2 últimos números! Pero no están ahí…

Pacifica miro la caja y después rio un poco

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Que Ford siempre dijo que te centrabas tanto en una tarea que te olvidabas de todo lo demás… Dipper… tú mismo me lo contaste, si alguna vez no resuelves un problema matemático no es malo contar con los dedos

-Los de… de tío Ford…

Dipper rápidamente volteo y tecleo 2 números más en la ya muy larga secuencia de símbolos en la pantalla, el numero 12… 6 en cada mano y la caja se abrió

-¡LO HICISTE PACIFICA!

-Claro que lo hice, soy perfecta ¿Recuerdas Pines? Y bueno ¿Eso nos ayudara?

Dipper cogió un fajo de hojas que había en la caja fuerte y empezó a revisarlos hasta que saco una y la separo de las demás

-¡ES JUSTO LO QUE NECESITO! ¡Ahora podre detenerlo!

-Podremos, no creas que harás esto solo

-¡Por supuesto que no! Paz… no se como agradecerte

Dipper dejo la hoja en el mueble y se acercó, Pacifica sintió una oleada de excitación cuando el la abrazo mientras ella pasaba las manos por el cuello del chico pegando su cuerpo al de este

-Usa tu ima…

Pacífica se puso pálida, sus piernas temblaron y perdió las fuerzas, su espalda choco contra la pared mientras sentía algo hundirse profundamente en su estómago, justo cuando sus ojos se ponían en blanco solo alcanzo a ver que Dipper sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo antes que llegara la oscuridad.

Termino de colocar los ladrillos de nuevo, ocultando el cadáver de la joven aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya habiéndose encargado de su hermana, ya muerto su tío, ya muerta ella, nada había que pudiera hacer que su espíritu luchara por su cuerpo de nuevo, realmente, ella le había ayudado mucho al ir por si misma a ese lugar… tanto que al poner el ultimo ladrillo y ver ese rostro de sorpresa por ultima vez no pudo evitar decir.

-Gracias por venir y descansa en paz, llama.

Reto: Haz un fic que en 2 segundos se friegue toda la historia, con un final chocante y que nadie se espera… reto aceptado XD

Espero les haya gustado mi pequeño fic de miedo, que si, se que no es gran cosa pero el chiste es el final, si acabaron con una sensación de sorpresa, incomodidad e incredulidad… pues ya la hice!

Historia basada en el relato llamado "No les diré aquí el titulo o les jodo el final" de mi autor favorito de terror, Robert Bloch, se los recomiendo mucho si alguien quiere leer mas historias así.

Y pues, a ver que se me ocurre hacer para el próximo año.

Pd: Si, ese es el final, Bill gano.


End file.
